


Protecting Chip

by Greenfrogger



Category: Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 03:58:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11592474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenfrogger/pseuds/Greenfrogger
Summary: This arch is dark.  This takes place during Improv-a-ganza era.I haven't seen all the episodes but the only audience inclusion game that I have seen Chip in was Episode #22 Movng People when Chip and Drew are being moved.In my reality it’s Jonathan that’s introducing the game instead of Ryan, because Ryan, Greg, and Jeff, would know about Chip’s issue (if this was true) since they toured together.Basic premises is that someone in Chip's past touched him inappropriately and he can not handle people he doesn't know to touch him.  Unfortunately, only certain people know that - and the being Ryan, Greg and Jeff, his touring buddies.





	1. #25. Strangers

The one downfall of being on Whose Line is strangers could touch him. Like the game “Moving People.” Ryan and Colin did that game for the show on ABC but he got blindsided into doing it for Improv-a-ganza. Jeff, Greg, and Ryan all saw the panic in his eyes but he went out there and did his job. It came across on air pretty good.

They took a break after that particular game. Jeff knew how much scared he was of strangers touching him followed him back to the dressing room.

“You okay?”

“I need to take a shower.”

Jeff pours Chip a stiff drink. “Drink this to get you through the show. Something to calm the nerves.”


	2. #26. Teammates

Jeff protects Chip; just as Chip protects Jeff. You know as teammates would do. Like Colin and Ryan, Jeff and Chip were best buddies and loved being together.

Chip drinks it in one swallow, closes his eyes and enjoys the burn down his throat. 

Jeff meanwhile rubs his hands all over Chip’s body, trying to get him to focus on Jeff’s ministrations.

After a few minutes, Jeff asks, “Ready to go back out there?”

“No more people touching me. I mean it Jeff,” Chip’s voice was getting to that range where a person is on the brink of tears.

“Deep breaths, bub. I’ll sit right next to you and I promise no more touching.”

Chip and Jeff could hear Ryan calling for them.

“Collect yourself, Chip first. I’m going to talk to Ryan for a minute and be right back.”


	3. #33. Too Much

“Ryan, how could you put Chip in a position like that? That game was too much for him.”

“I didn’t do it. I don’t know who did because that was suppose to be you. I know how Chip is with people touching him.”

“We have to find out who because I’m going to kill them. Chip is on a verge of anxiety attack and if that happens your down two performers.”

“Shit. Go back there and be with him. I’ll find out who put him in that game.”

Ryan went on stage and indicated there would be a small intermission and told the troops to gather back stage.


	4. #34. Not Enough

“Okay, who’s the moron who switch Jeff to Chip for Moving People?”

“Why?” Drew spoke up.

“Why?” Ryan started, getting pissed off by the moment. “There’s a reason why we have these games set ahead of time and whose going to play in what. Who ever the moron was maybe has cost us one if not two performers. Leaving us with not enough performers to finish this show.”

“What’s going on?” Dan Patterson entered the conversation.

“Chip has a very real fear of strangers touching him. I’m surprised he was able to get through the game without having an anxiety attack. That’s why once a show and it’s performers are set, it stays that way,” Ryan spoke letting everyone know that he was angry.

Suddenly Dan was gone. Everyone knew who had changed the performers.


	5. #35. Sixth Sense

Chip had been able to return to sit on the stage. Either Ryan, Jeff or Greg sat next to him and kept touching him so that he kept focus on what was happening around him and not his thoughts.

As soon as the show was over Jeff took Chip up to Ryan’s hotel room. Jeff turned the television on and the movie Sixth Sense appeared. Chip was too agitated to sit and make fun of this movie tonight so Jeff changed it to an oldies music channel.

Once Ryan and Greg fielded questions from Dan, Drew and Jonathan they went on an alcohol/dinner run.

When Ryan and Greg returned, they found Jeff and Chip hanging onto one another, peacefully sleeping.


	6. #36. Smell

It was the smell of food that woke the boys.

“Come on boys, we’ve got dinner and dessert,” Greg said holding up the alcohol.”

“I’m sorry about what happen,”

“Chip, don’t you dare apologize. We all know why you have that phobia and it wasn’t fair of Dan to do that to you,” Ryan stated.

“It was Dan?” Jeff spoke.

“Yeah. He said that he needed to have Chip in this game so that he would appear in an episode. Dan must have thought since I wasn’t in the game that it was okay to fuck around with the list of whose in what games. We started to have more in depth meetings after having guest stars on the show that I wasn’t totally comfortable with and Dan thought it would be fun and games.”


	7. #37. Sound

The sound of someone knocking at Ryan’s door scared Chip. His nerves were just frazzled after everything and the three guys were all he wanted to be with right now. He didn’t want to hear an apology from Dan or talk to Drew or Jonathan to ask if he was all right.

Ryan looked at Chip. Chip shook his head no. So the four of them remained quiet and still. No one even got up to see who it was. 

“Ryan, are you in there?” Dan’s voice meander through. “I need to know if Chip is okay?”

Ryan whispered, “Jeff, take Chip to my bathroom. I’m going to talk to Dan so that he knows your okay. The last thing I know you want is Dan to come anywhere near you so go and hideout in the bathroom with Jeff.”


	8. #38. Touch

Jeff quickly took Chip into Ryan’s bathroom. Jeff could see Chip getting agitated again. The easiest way to help Chip was to touch him so he grabbed his hand and brought him into a hug and swayed him.

“I’m right here with you, Chip. Ryan is just talking to Dan so he won’t bother us anymore.”

Chip returns the hug.

“That’s right buddy. Hang on to me for as long as you need to.”

Minutes later, Ryan goes to the bathroom to tell Jeff and Chip that it’s clear.

When Jeff tries to separate himself from Chip, he won’t let go.

Ryan gets Greg’s attention and all four of them hug one another, giving each other the physical and emotional support they need


	9. #40. Sight

Greg was the only one up. The television was on, muted, as sports highlights danced across the screen.

Ryan, Chip, and Jeff were sleeping together on the bed. Both Jeff and Ryan were snuggled up against Chip with their arms around him trying to protect him from any nightmares that would invade a peaceful night sleep.

“What a sight,” Greg thought to himself. 

There was only a five people that Ryan would always stand up for - four being his family and the fifth was Chip. He thought that it was so brave of Chip to tell the three of them of what had happen to him that Ryan never had a problem defending and protecting Chip when need be.


End file.
